Necrosleep.net
Ungeklärter Fall - Necrosleep.net - 04/03/2015 Folgendes ist das einzig vorhandene Beweismaterial, das die Existenz von Necrosleep.net unterstützt. Der Blog wurde von einem besorgten Leser kopiert und abgespeichert, kurz bevor er 2014 aus dem Internet verschwand. Der Leser hat sich glücklicherweise vor kurzem an die Polizei gewendet. Dies sind die letzten Momente im Leben von Reed Murdock, dokumentiert von ihm selbst. *** Mein abgeschottetes Leben Blog Autor: Reed Murdock 16. Oktober 2014 Hey Leute! Also, ich habe mich dazu entschieden einen Blog über mein neues Leben zu führen. Die meisten, die das hier lesen sind wahrscheinlich Freunde oder Bekannte von mir, aber für den Rest von euch werde ein paar Dinge über mich preisgeben. Mein Name ist Reed, Ich bin gerade erst aus dem beschissenen Keller meiner Eltern ausgezogen - Gott sei dank. Nun lebe ich endlich mein eigenes Leben und niemand kann mich mehr herumkommandieren. Genau genommen bin ich freiwillig von diesem Ort verschwunden, aber meine Eltern hätten mich am liebsten schon vor Jahren rausgeworfen. Niemand interessiert sich für so einen Crackhead wie mich, nicht einmal die eigenen Eltern. Nicht, dass es mich kümmern würde. Wie auch immer, ich ziehe jetzt mein eigenes Ding durch. Ich musste einiges an Luxus aufgeben, die höllischen Kochkünste meine Mutter zählen aber definitiv nicht dazu. Ich lebe sowieso viel lieber von billigen Instant Nudeln. Manchmal esse ich sogar eine Scheibe Brot dazu, wenn ich mich mal ganz besonders fühlen will. Wo wir gerade von besonders sprechen, ich muss zugeben, dass meine Wohnung alles andere ist. Es ist die billigste, die ich finden konnte. Das Sprichwort: “Du bekommst, was du dafür zahlst” passt hier ganz besonders gut, wenn ich umgeben von den sanften Geräuschen schlafen muss, die sich anhören, als würde gerade eine alte Frau in einer der Seitengassen überfallen werden. Mein Heiligtum einer Ghetto-Bude besteht aus einem Wohnzimmer, einer Küchenzeile, einem Badezimmer und einem Wandschrank. Die Wände sind praktisch aus Pappe und der Boden ist befleckt mit was in Gottes Namen das auch immer sein mag. Aber es reicht mir. Mit mir lebt die billige Ausrede einer Katze namens Twig. Sie ist eine dieser seltsamen haarlosen Züchtungen und dementsprechend hervorragender Gesprächsstoff. Ich werde oft gefragt, warum die Katze denn umgestülpt sei oder ob sie ein fehlgeschlagenes Projekt eines Tierpräperators sei. So schäbig mein Leben auch wirken mag, es hat seine Vorteile so zu leben. Lebenserhaltungskosten gibt es sozusagen nicht, also kann ich gut damit durchkommen irgendwelchen unseriösen Jobs im Internet nachzugehen, ohne jemals mein Haus verlassen zu müssen. Die Hälfte des Monat verbringe ich damit erfundene Rezensionen über Artikel, die ich nie benutzt habe zu schreiben und Umfragen zu politischen Problemen auszufüllen, von denen ich keinen blassen Schimmer habe und die andere Hälfte surfe ich im Internet und schaue Raubkopien von Akte X. Ich muss, dank meinem Nachbarn, nicht einmal mein Internet bezahlen, da er anscheinend zu blöd dazu ist seinen Wi-Fi Hotspot mit einem Passwort zu sichern. Hoffentlich hat er einen guten Vertrag und zahlt nicht je nach genutztem Datenvolumen, ansonsten gute Nacht! Naja, nicht mein Problem. Ich werde diesen Blog jeden Tag oder zumindest jeden zweiten Tag updaten, sofern denn irgendetwas interessanten passieren sollte. Danke fürs Lesen dieser langweiligen Scheiße, hoffentlich wird mein Leben bald mal ein wenig interessanter. -Reed 18. Oktober 2014 Ich habe mal etwas ungewöhnliches versucht. Es ist 3 Uhr morgens und ich habe vor die ganze Nacht wach zu bleiben. Genug Koffein sollte ich an meiner Seite haben. Warum mache ich das, fragt ihr euch? Na, weil ich meinen Schlafrhythmus permanent ändern will. Anders ausgedrückt, ich werde am Tag schlafen und in der Nacht wach sein. Es gibt einige gute Gründe dafür: Nachts sind nicht so viele Leute auf der Straße, also wird es viel angenehmer sein das Gebäude zu verlassen. Sonnenlicht verursacht bekanntlich Krebs Scheiß auf soziale Normen Die Internetgeschwindigkeit scheint sich nach Mitternacht drastisch zu erhöhen. und zu guter Letzt: Das hier ist ein freies Land, ich brauche keine Gründe. Außerdem habe ich dieses coole Forum namens “Nocturnal Underground” gefunden. Es ist voll von sonnenverachtenden Einsiedlern und zynischen Misanthropen wie mir. Einfach perfekt. Ich habe mich gleich registriert und fand heraus, dass die aktiven Nutzer einen sehr herzlich empfangen. Es ist nicht das größte dieser Foren im Internet, mehr ein kleines Schlupfloch in die Welt einer sehr obskuren Subkultur. Wir scheinen alle eine allgemeine Zuneigung zu sozialer Abschottung zu haben, was cool ist, da ich dachte, ich wäre der einzige, der es nicht ausstehen kann mit anderen, “normalen” Menschen zu interagieren. Schließlich sind es diese normalen Menschen, die mir sagen, ich hätte kein Recht dazu zu Rauchen was auch immer ich gerade rauchen will, als würde es sie etwas angehen. Ich werde euch wegen dieser ganzen Forumsache auf dem Laufenden halten. Peace out. -Reed 21. Oktober 2014 '''Ich gewöhne mich echt schnell an meine neue Lebensweise. Ich kann jetzt schon sagen, dass dies die Art und Weise ist, nach der ich schon viel früher hätte leben sollen. Das Internet ist ein viel interessanterer Ort, wenn es Nacht ist. Die letzten Tage waren relativ normal, bis auf eine Sache. Gestern Nacht habe ich eine mysteriöse private Nachricht auf Nocturnal Underground bekommen. Ich zeige euch am besten einfach mal den Inhalt: '''An: Reedman07 Von: Revelation666 Betreff: Necrosleep.net Glückwünsch Reedman07. Du wurdest zu einer Nur-Mit-Einladung Webseite eingeladen, die dein Leben für immer verändern wird. Entdecke, was die Gesellschaft dich nicht wissen lassen will auf Necrosleep.net. Nutze deinen exklusiven Einladungs-Code um dir Zutritt zu verschaffen: DCLXVI Finde heraus, was dir dein ganzes Leben gefehlt hat. Necrosleep.net Klingt nach totalem Beschiss, aber es hatte mein Interesse geweckt. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen die Seite zu besuchen, nur um zu sehen, was zur Hölle das sein sollte. Also besuchte ich sie und kam auf eine komplett leere, schwarze Seite. Mir fiel auf, dass der Text Cursor in der Mitte des Bildschirmes blinkte, was mir zeigte, dass ich schreiben konnte. Ich nahm an, dort sollte ich meinen Zugangscode eingeben und lag richtig. Nachdem die Homepage geladen hatte, sah ich direkt, dass die ganze Seite auf Russisch war, außer der Kopfzeile, in der einfach nur “Necrosleep.net” stand. Mein Browser erkannte automatisch, dass die Seite auf Russisch war und schlug vor mir die Inhalte auf Deutsch zu übersetzen. Natürlich klickte ich auf “ja”. Nun, diese Seite war eine der schäbigsten, die ich je gesehen hatte. Wer auch immer sie designt hatte, war offensichtlicherweise nicht versiert in Sachen Webdesign, denn sie hatte mehr Gemeinsamkeiten mit einem Textdokument als mit einer guten Website. Der Hintergrund war schwarz und der weiße Text war in der gewöhnlichen Courier Schriftart geschrieben. Unter der Kopfzeile war eine Reihe von Hyperlinks die wie folgt benannt waren: Hauptseite, Kaufen, Geheim und Impressum. Hier mal ein Auszug von der Hauptseite: Willkommen auf Necrosleep.net Diese Webseite kann nur mit einer Einladung betreten werden. Ausgewählte Besucher haben exklusiven Zugriff auf unser Spezialprodukt, das ihr Leben für immer verändern wird. Necrosleep ist ein Produkt, welches sicher Ihr natürliches Bedürfnis nach Schlaf verschwinden lässt. Mit nur einer Pille pro Tag werden Sie nie wieder das Gefühl haben schlafen zu müssen. Überzeugen Sie sich selbst, indem Sie auf den Kauflink klicken. Wenn Necrosleep Ihr Leben nicht verändert, bieten wir Ihnen eine komplette Rückerstattung an. Ihr Staunen ist garantiert. --- Was ein dreistes Angebot diese Leute einem machen. Nie im Leben kann so etwas tatsächlich funktionieren, andererseits würde ja jeder diese Pillen nehmen. Offensichtlicherweise war ich sehr skeptisch und bin es auch immer noch, aber ich schaute mich aus Neugier weiter auf der Seite um. Ich klickte den “''Geheim''” Link an, welcher mich auf eine andere Seite brachte. Hier der Text von dieser Seite: --- Necrosleep wird aus speziellen und seltenen Zutaten hergestellt, die wir nicht preisgeben können um zu gewährleisten, dass unsere Formel in privatem Besitz bleibt. Um unser Produkt jederzeit verfügbar zu haben, kann es ausschließlich durch alternative Mittel auf exklusiver Basis verkauft werden. Ärzte und Wissenschaftler haben Jahre an einer Formel für Necrosleep gearbeitet, die den Schlaf völlig aus unserem Leben streicht. Nur wir haben geschafft, was andere nicht konnten, durch den Willen unseres Meisters. Wir können Ihnen mit voller Zuversicht versichern, unser Produkt wird Ihr Leben verändern und Sie werden nie wieder den Drang verspüren zu schlafen. Fühlen Sie sich frei in unser Geheimnis einzutauchen. --- Alternative Mittel? Eher Schwarzmarkt. Was auch immer hier vor sich geht sieht nicht gerade… legal aus. Nicht, dass mich das Gesetz interessieren würde. Diese Seite fühlt sich einfach wenig vertrauenserweckend an. Trotzdem klickte ich danach noch auf den Link zum Impressum. Mein Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus, als ich mit dem mit Abstand unheimlichsten Foto, welches ich jemals gesehen hatte, konfrontiert wurde. Es war ein altes schwarz-weiß Bild eines großen Mannes mit Arztkittel. Hätte er nicht aufrecht gestanden, hätte ich gedacht dieser Mann sei tot, aber meine Vermutung ist, dass er einfach nur unglaublich ungesund lebte und vermutlich blind war, den blassgrauen, leblosen Augen nach zu Urteilen. Keine Spur von Emotionen war in seinem Gesicht zu finden. Unter dem Bild stand ein kurzer Text: Unsere Anerkennung geht an den brillanten Pionier von Necrosleep: Dr. Stan A. Hail, Stellvertreter unseres Meisters und Gründer des ukrainischen Instituts für okkulte Medizin. Sein Werk lebt weiter. --- Stellvertreter unseres Meisters? Okkulte Medizin? Vielleicht habe ich einfach zu viele Horrorfilme gesehen, aber das ist keine typische Diätpillen-Verkaufsmasche. Möglicherweise gehören sie irgendeiner gestörten, religiösen Gruppe an? Ich muss zugeben, dass mir das ganze ein wenig Angst einjagte, aber ich war zugleich fasziniert. Ich sah mir den “Kaufen” Link an, um meine Neugier zu beruhigen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass jede Pille eine absurde Menge russischer Währung kostete, was nach kurzer Recherche wohl etwa 110€ waren. Lächerlich! Nicht, dass sie mir kaufen würden, wenn ich könnte. Ich verließ die Seite sofort. Inzwischen nehme ich an, es ist bloß ein billiger Versuch an Kreditkarteninformationen von leichtgläubigen Leuten zu kommen, oder eine seltsame Kult-Initiative. Was es auch sein mag, es hat meinen Tag ein wenig interessanter gestaltet. -Reed 22. Oktober 2014 Ich habe eine neue Diskussion auf Nocturnal Underground über diesen mysteriösen User, der mir die seltsame Privatnachricht gesendet hat, eröffnet. Da ich mehr über diese ganze Necrosleep Sache wissen will sehe ich es als Teil meiner Nachforschungen an herauszufinden, wer dieser User ist. Ich habe euch den Verlauf mal rauskopiert: Reedman07: Hey Leute, ich hoffe ich bringe hier nichts durcheinander, indem ich das in die Trolling- und Belästigungen-Sektion schreibe, ich wusste nicht, wo ich es sonst hinpacken sollte. Ich nehme an dieser Vorfall könnte als Spam abgestempelt werden, insofern andere die gleiche Werbenachricht bekommen haben. Im Wesentlichen habe ich vor ein paar Tagen einfach eine PN von einem Nutzer bekommen, den ich hier vorher noch nie gesehen habe und auf dessen Profil ich nicht zugreifen kann. Revelation666. Die Nachricht war Werbung für ein paar merkwürdige Pillen. Hat diesen User hier schonmal jemand im Forum gesehen? Ich auf jeden Fall nicht. Wenn ihr irgendwelche Informationen für mich hättet wäre ich dankbar dafür. Cosmic_Trashbin: Sagt mir nichts, er muss ziemlich neu sein oder einfach inaktiv. Was genau hat er denn in der Nachricht geschrieben? Wir können bestimmt einen Admin finden, der ihn wegen Werbung bannt. Reedman07: Hier ist ein Screenshot der Nachricht. Nachricht.jpg Cosmic_Trashbin: Seltsam. Bist du denn mal auf die Seite gegangen? Ich hoffe ja nicht, ist höchstwahrscheinlich voll mit Viren. Lol. B3457w4rf4r3: Habe gerade versucht darauf zuzugreifen. Bekomme nur einen schwarzen Bildschirm. Der Zugangscode hat auch nicht funktioniert, kommt nur ein Pop-Up mit “ungültige IP” Reedman07: Natürlich habe ich die Seite besucht. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Thuglyfe4lyfe: Bei mir funktioniert es auch nicht. Ungültige IP. Cosmic_Trashbin: Wenn es nur bei Reedman07 funktioniert ist er vielleicht irgendwie an seine IP gebunden. Hast du auch Screenshots von der Seite? Du hast mein Interesse geweckt. Reedman07: Hier. Die Seite war eigentlich auf Russisch, darum habe ich es meinen Browser übersetzen lassen. Hauptseite.jpg Kaufen.jpg Geheim.jpg Impressum.jpg B3457w4rf4r3: Sieht verdammt unseriös aus Cosmic_Trashbin: Wow. Spaße lieber nicht damit, du hast dir sicher schon Ärger eingefangen, indem du bloß auf den Link geklickt hast. Vielleicht wirst du gekeylogged, während wir hier gerade schreiben. B3457w4rf4r3: Das was die da verkaufen ist wahrscheinlich pures Zyanid. B3457w4rf4r3: Vertraue nie einem Russen. Thuglyfe4lyfe: Ich bin Russe und finde das höchst beleidigend! B3457w4rf4r3: Vor einer Woche hast du noch gesagt du bist Asiate, entscheid’ dich mal Reedman07: Alter, da guckt man mal 5 Minuten nicht hin und hier bricht das reinste Chaos aus. Kommt doch nochmal runter. Natürlich werde ich den #%&$ nicht kaufen. Diese Wunderpillen kosten sowieso 110€ das Stück, wie soll sich das denn jemand leisten können? Wer denkt ihr bin ich? Johnny Cash? Thuglyfe4lyfe: Nur weil er Johnny Cash hieß heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er ‘ne Menge Cash hatte. B3457w4rf4r3: Natürlich war er reich du #%&$, er ist Johnny #%&$ Cash. Cosmic_Trashbin: Wessen schlaue Idee war es eigentlich das Forum mit einem Schimpfwort-Filter auszustatten? Das ist doch #%&$. Reedman07: Bevor wir hier noch weiter vom Thema abkommen, wollte ich euch noch kurz mitteilen, dass ich nun meine Webcam zugeklebt habe, für den unwahrscheinliche Fall, dass es etwas durch den Virenfilter geschafft hat. Sicherlich ist es aber bloß dazu da um irgendwelchen leichtgläubigen Idioten das Geld aus der Tasche zu ziehen und um an Kreditkarteninformationen zu kommen. Ich suche morgen einfach nach ein paar mehr Informationen zu der Seite, die Sonne ist schon vor drei Stunden aufgegangen und meine Energiedrinks gehen mir langsam aber sicher aus. Cosmic_Trashbin: Ich kontaktiere mal einen der Admins darüber. Spam wird hier nicht toleriert. Ich frage auch mal, ob sie den Filter deinstallieren können. --- Ich habe danach eine Nachricht von HGWishingWells (einem der Admins) bekommen. Er sagt der Nutzer Revelation666 existiere nicht in der Datenbank und der einzige Weg, wie ich diese Nachricht bekommen konnte, war, indem er den Mail-Client irgendwie umgangen hatte. In anderen Worten, jemand hat das System gehackt nur um mir eine Spam Nachricht zu schicken. Was zur Hölle. -Reed 23. Oktober 2014 Ich bin endlich dazu gekommen die Google Suchergebnisse von Necrosleep mal sorgfältig durchzugehen. Ich fand überwiegend irrelevante YouTube Channel und untergegangene Screamo Bands der 90er Jahre. Unter dem ganzen Schrott war allerdings ein Link zu einem Post auf FastMD.com. Die Vorschau sagte: “Weiß irgendjemand ob dieser Necrosleep Kram wirklich funktioniert?”, also klickte ich darauf und wurde zu einer Seite weitergeleitet auf der stand: “Dieser Post wurde gelöscht und existiert nicht mehr”. Ich hätte es wissen sollen. Es wäre ja auch viel zu leicht gewesen. Ich ging zurück zu den Suchergebnissen und durchsuchte unzählige Seiten, bevor ich schlussendlich auf ein altes Gaming-Forum gestoßen bin, in dem Necrosleep.net erwähnt wurde. Dieser Post wurde zum Glück noch nicht gelöscht. Inmitten einer Konversation über die Maximierung der Ernte in einem mittelalterlichen Strategiespiel, behauptete ein User Necrosleep genommen zu haben, damit er sich 24 Stunden am Tag um seine virtuelle Farm kümmern konnte. Es ist denke überflüssig zu sagen, dass die anderen Forumnutzer sehr skeptisch waren. Der Kerl postete einen Link zu Necrosleep.net, um seine Aussage zu unterstützen, aber schaffte es nicht sie zu überzeugen, denn - ihr habt es sicher schon erraten - die Seite war IP-gebunden. Er hatte außerdem den selben Einladungscode wie ich (DCLXVI), was mich denken lässt, dass dieser nur eine Formalität ist, damit man sich besonders fühlt. Aber das erklärt noch lange nicht wieso meine IP - und anscheinend auch die von jemand anderem - ausgewählt wurden. Dieser Angeber erklärte dann, dass es einen unverkennbaren Beweis für seine endlose Wachheit in seinem In-game Score geben würde. In Relation zu der Zeit, die sein Account existierte war seine Punktzahl unnormal hoch. So hoch sogar, dass es unmöglich war diese Punktzahl zu erreichen, wenn man nicht mindestens 21 Stunden am Tag spielen würde, was praktisch keine Zeit zum Schlafen übrig lässt. Trotz all dem sagten sie ihm nach seine Leistung durch einen Bot welcher das Spiel während der Nacht für ihn weiterführte, erreicht zu haben. Da dies Cheating gegen die Spielregeln war, wurde sein Account permanent gebannt, wie ein Admin am Ende der Diskussion bestätigte. Unter dem Namen des Users stand in kleinen roten Buchstaben:” Gebannt wegen Bot-Nutzung, 12.08.2006.” Weitere Ergebnisse zu Necrosleep oder Necrosleep.net konnte ich nicht finden. Sieht so aus, als würden sich diese Online-Dealer ziemlich gut tarnen. Ich würde nur zu gerne wissen, was ihre Motive sind, denn ich könnte mir eine Millionen bessere Wege denken an Kreditkarteninformationen zu kommen oder die Heilmittel dieser Quacksalber zu vertickern. Es könnte auch ein Scherz sein, aber offensichtlich gibt es diese Seite ja schon seit mindestens 2006. Vielleicht sterben manche Scherze nie aus. -Reed 25. Oktober 2014 Ich habe eine weitere Nachricht von Revelation666 bekommen. Bin ich der einzige, der von diesem Namen Gänsehaut bekommt? Mit dem Wissen, was ich nun habe wird mir unwohl, wenn ich daran denke, was dieser User unternimmt, nur um mich zu kontaktieren. Aus irgendeinem Grund umgeht er das System nur um mir Nachrichten mit seinem “Angebot” machen zu können. Hier ist die Nachricht, die ich gerade bekommen habe: An: Reedman07 Von: Revelation666 Betreff: Necrosleep.net/backdoor Glückwünsch Reedman07. Du wurdest ausgewählt 30 Tage kostenlos Necrosleep zu testen... Schnapp dir deine exklusive Probe auf Necrosleep.net/backdoor Finde heraus, was dir dein ganzes Leben lang gefehlt hat und das risikofrei. Necrosleep.net/backdoor --- Wieder einmal hat mich meine Neugier überwältigt. Bereit noch mehr Mist von dieser Seite zu sehen, klickte ich auf den Link. Ich wurde zu einer Seite weitergeleitet, auf der nach meiner Adresse gefragt wurde, mehr nicht. Ich dachte vorsichtig darüber nach. Mir war völlig klar, dass diese Leute böswillige Absichten haben. Aber, wenn ich mein Postfach angeben würde, was wäre das schlimmste, das mir passieren könnte? Das worst case Szenario wäre, wenn sie mir Reklame oder irgendwelche billigen Pillen schicken würden. Der Punkt ist, dass ich dann endlich wüsste, was sie von mir wollen. Ich habe die Adresse meines Postfaches angegeben. -Reed 28. Oktober 2014 Ich habe mich dazu entschieden die Leute auf Nocturnal Underground davon wissen zu lassen. Auf jeden Fall waren ihre Reaktionen sehr amüsant. Reedman07: Nun Leute, es ist schon wieder geschehen. Seht euch das an Nachricht2.jpg Cosmic_Trashbin: Sag mir nicht, dass du da AUCH noch drauf geklickt hast Reedman07: Habe ich. Sie haben mich nach meiner Adresse gefragt, aber ich habe nur mein Postfach angegeben. Cosmic_Trashbin: Sag mal, hat dir jemand ins Hirn #%&$!? Was ist los mit dir!? Reedman07: Ich nehme an, du konntest die Admins nicht davon überzeugen den Filter zu entfernen? Cosmic_Trashbin: Kein #%&$ Sherlock. Anscheinend geilen sie sich daran auf, wie wir uns darüber aufregen. Reedman07: Es würde mich nicht verwundern, wenn mir HGWishingWells diese Nachrichten schicken würde, nur um hier mal ein wenig Action zu haben. HGWishingWells: Würde mich auch nicht überraschen… ;) Cosmic_Trashbin: Das Geheimnis würde gelüftet! Und jetzt ist Schlafenszeit, Kinder! HGWishingWells: Nein, mal im Ernst, ich habe damit nichts am Hut, das schwöre ich auf das Leben meiner Urgroßmutter! Reedman07: Auf das Leben einer Toten zu schwören ist nicht gerade der überzeugendste Weg. Cosmic_Trashbin: '''Ich denke das waren jetzt genug Scherze. HG, warst du das jetzt oder nicht? '''HGWishingWells: Ich habe wirklich nichts getan. Die Admins und ich waren ziemlich perplex als wir gesehen haben, woher die Nachricht kam. Oder sollte ich sagen, woher die Nachricht NICHT kam. Es ist auf jeden Fall kein registrierter User. B3457w4rf4r3: Wenn sie dir die Pillen wirklich schicken sollten, nimmst du das Zeug dann? Also mich würde kein Geld der Welt dazu bringen diesen #%&$ auszuprobieren. Cosmic_Trashbin: Ich kann dir versichern, das Zeug klingt zu gut um wahr zu sein. Nichts kann dich für immer wach halten. HGWishingWells: Ich stimme Cosmic zu. Reite dich da nicht noch weiter rein. Reedman07: Selbst wenn sie mir die Pillen schicken sollten und nicht bloß irgendwelche Reklame, werde ich sie selbstverständlich nicht nehmen. Zumindest, bis ich nicht mehr Informationen darüber habe. Haltet ihr mich wirklich für so dumm? Chillt doch mal. Ich werde das hier mal beenden. Wenn ihr mehr darüber wissen wollt, folgt einfach meinem Blog. Der Link ist auf meinem Profil. --- Also, die Möglichkeit, dass es ein Scherz von einem der Admins ist, wäre damit erst einmal vom Tisch. Ich denke nicht, dass HGWishingWells das ganze so lange weiterführen und uns alle eiskalt anlügen würde. Und selbst wenn, könnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie es mit so einem russischen Ergänzungsmittel tun würden. Das ist doch alles total verrückt. -Reed ' 30. Oktober 2014' Letzte Nacht hat mir ein Kumpel im Gegenzug zu ein wenig Coding Arbeit an seiner Flash-Seite meine Post vorbeigebracht. Ich setze echt alle Hebel in Bewegung um das Haus nicht verlassen zu müssen. Aber das ist gerade nicht das Thema. Der Punkt ist, dass ich einen Briefumschlag ohne Rücksendeadresse bekommen habe. Dennoch wusste ich sofort, von wem er war. Der Briefumschlag war alt. Sehr alt. Als hätte er Jahrzehnte auf einem Dachboden gelegen. Ich öffnete den schmutzigen Umschlag und fand einen kleineren, braunen Umschlag, der ebenfalls sehr alt aussah. Darauf stand das Wort “Necrosleep” und darunter der übliche Hinweis, dass man das Produkt kühl und lichtgeschützt lagern solle, um die maximale Haltbarkeit zu erzielen. Die Wörter schienen jedoch gestempelt und nicht aufgedruckt worden zu sein. Ich öffnete den kleinen Umschlag. Darin waren wie versprochen 30 schwarze Pillen, aber nicht so schön verpackt wie in der Apotheke, sondern einfach lose im Umschlag. So, bevor ihr jetzt total ausrastet, ich werde das Zeug NICHT nehmen. Zumindest nicht, bis ich ein paar mehr verlässliche Informationen darüber gefunden habe. Nun weiß ich immerhin, dass diese russischen Drogendealer mir nicht bloß Werbung schicken wollten. Die Frage ist, warum würden sie mir diese Pillen schicken, wenn sie nicht funktionieren? Sicherlich wollen sie mein Geld, aber das würden sie nach einer fehlgeschlagenen 30-tägigen Probe nicht bekommen. Was, wenn sie versuchen mich zu töten? Ich hatte sowieso nie ein gutes Gefühl bei dem ganzen, aber meine Neugier bringt mich noch um! -Reed ' 31. Oktober 2014' Mir ist gerade eingeleuchtet, dass ich die ganze Zeit etwas übersehen habe. Ich habe nie über diesen Dr. Stan A. Hail recherchiert, der Kerl, der anscheinend etwas mit Necrosleep zu tun hatte. Also googlete ich kurz nach ihm und fand - zu meiner Überraschung - heraus, dass er einen eigenen Wikipedia Artikel hat. Dort steht, Dr. Hail war ein ukrainischer Wissenschaftler und Arzt, der behauptete mit einem wesentlichen Anteil an den Experimenten, die in einem Film aus dem Jahre 1940 dokumentiert wurden, involviert gewesen zu sein. Der Film zeigt die sowjetischen Forschungen über die Reanimation klinisch toter Organismen. Hier ein Auszug aus dem Artikel: Der Film “Experimente über die Reanimation von Organismen” zeigt verschiedene, verstörende medizinische Experimente, ausgeführt an Caniden. Eines beinhaltet das am Leben Erhalten eines abgetrennten Hundekopfes mit Hilfe einer primitiv aussehenden Pumpe, die den Kopf mit sauerstoffreichem Blut versorgt. Die Leitung wird Dr. Sergei Brukhonenko zugeschrieben. Dr. Stan A. Hail bestand vehement darauf der eigentliche Leiter der Experimente und Erfinder der genutzten Sauerstoffpumpe zu sein und, dass sie Brukhonenko lediglich eintragen ließen, da Dr. Hail eine lebenslange Haftstrafe für die illegale Durchführung grauenhafter Experimente an Menschen bekam. Er glaubte jedoch fest daran nicht unmoralisch gehandelt zu haben, da er die Zustimmung seiner Testsubjekte hatte (wenn auch durch Bestechung). ' Der Lenin Preis wurde an Brukhonenko für die Sauerstoffpumpe verliehen, während Hail weiterhin seine Haftstrafe absitzen musste. Erst als man verloren geglaubtes Filmmaterial von seinen Menschenexperimenten gefunden hatte wurde Hail zum Tode verurteilt. Seine letzten Worte, die scheinbar in einer unbekannten Sprache waren, starben mit ihm. ' Dr. Stan A. Hail wird nachgesagt wertvolle Erkenntnisse in der Herstellung von Heilmitteln gegen diverse Krankheiten, wie Narkolepsie und Epilepsie, gewonnen zu haben, allerdings wurden diese niemals veröffentlicht. Seine angeblichen Erkenntnisse können demnach nicht bestätigt werden und ihnen wird vorgehalten okkulter Natur zu sein. Die Zahl der angeblich geheilten Personen mit unheilbaren Krankheiten stieg in den Jahren von 1930 bis 1940 auf über Tausend an. Alle Versuche seine dokumentierten Heilmittel zu replizieren schlugen fehl, was vermuten lässt, dass er Pseudowissenschaften betrieben hat. Es wird geglaubt, dass Dr. Hail bis zum heutigen Tage Anhänger in ganz Russland und der Ukraine hat, die seine Wundermittel immer noch praktizieren. Es gibt ein paar Fälle in denen behauptet wurde E-Mails und Angebote, die in Verbindung mit Dr. Hails Arbeit stehen bekommen zu haben; Polizeiliche Nachforschungen konnten jedoch keine klaren Beweise ans Tageslicht bringen. --- Ich gebe zu, manches davon beunruhigt mich wirklich. Grausame Menschenexperimente sind nicht gerade etwas an das man gerne denkt. Aber es scheint mir als hätte dieser Typ nur getan was nötig war, um seine Forschungen voranzutreiben. Vielleicht war er wirklich etwas auf der Spur? Vielleicht konnten seine Heilmittel nicht repliziert werden, weil sie schon so fortgeschritten waren? Ich habe keine Ahnung. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass ich eines dieser mysteriösen Angebote bekommen habe, die bisher bloß als Gerücht existierten. Vielleicht steckt das wirklich etwas hinter. Vielleicht wurde ich wirklich ausgewählt um etwas zu bekommen, was nicht für die Massen gedacht ist. Vielleicht waren sie toternst, als sie mir sagten, es würde mein Leben verändern -Reed ' 1. November 2014' Ich halte die Pille in meiner Hand, bereit sie jeden Moment zu nehmen. Ich habe gründlich darüber nachgedacht. Ich weiß, es ist nicht gerade das Sicherste auf dieser Welt, aber ich bin ein Draufgänger. Wenn es schlecht ausgeht, hätte ich sowieso nicht viel gehabt, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt. Das Leben ist nichts ohne ein wenig Gefahr und ich will die Motive dieser Leute mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt wissen. Ich muss wissen, was sie von mir wollen. Ich muss wissen, was ich verpasse. Es gibt nur einen Weg es herauszufinden. -Reed ' 3. November 2014' Ich kann es gar nicht glauben. Es funktioniert. Ich habe seit drei Tagen nicht geschlafen und ich fühle mich nicht auch nur im Geringsten müde. Heilige Scheiße! Ich habe mich in meinem Leben noch nie so konzentriert und stimuliert gefühlt. Ich weiß nicht, was in diesem Zeug drin ist, aber es FUNKTIONIERT. Wie lange es genau funktionieren wird weiß ich nicht, also mache ich mir keine zu großen Hoffnungen. Behauptet wird ja, ich würde nie wieder schlafen müssen. Nie. Wieder. So weit so gut. -Reed ' 4. November 2014' Funktioniert nach 4 Tagen immer noch wie irgend so ein Zauber. Aber inzwischen hat das Licht angefangen mich zu stören, also ich habe ein Stück Karton vor mein Fenster geklebt. Ich habe dieses Fenster eh noch nie gemocht. Bei Nacht bekomme ich dieses seltsame Gefühl von draußen beobachtet zu werden und es macht mich momentan nervöser als sonst. Es ist einfach zu denken eine unheimliche Figur würde vor deinem Fenster stehen, bis dir auffällt, dass es nur deine eigene Reflektion in der billigen Scheibe war. Naja, dieses Problem habe ich ja nun beseitigt. Ich habe außerdem etwas Interessantes gefunden, als ich meine nächtliche Pille eingenommen habe. Bisher ist mir nie aufgefallen, dass ein Symbol auf die Innenseite des kleinen braunen Umschlags gestempelt wurde. Ja, auf die Innenseite. Ich weiß ich habe dieses Symbol zuvor schon mal gesehen, aber ich kann nicht genau sagen wo. Es ist ein nach unten zeigendes Pentagram mit einem, ich glaube, Ziegenkopf darin. Möglicherweise haben sie nur einen alten Briefumschlag wiederverwendet und ihn umgedreht, oder so. -Reed ' 5. November 2014' Danke an einen meiner Leser, der mir etwas klar gemacht hat, was mir bisher nicht bewusst geworden ist; das Emblem auf der Innenseite des Briefumschlags ist ein satanistisches Symbol… wieso ist mir so etwas Offensichtliches nicht aufgefallen!? Ich muss wahrscheinlich nicht erwähnen, dass ich diesen Mist nicht weiter nehmen werde. Solcher Scheiß macht mir wirklich Angst. Ich bin fertig damit. Ich wünschte ich hätte diese Nachricht gelesen, bevor gerade die nächste Pille genommen habe. Ich höre einfach morgen damit auf. Ich meine, bisher hat es keinen Schaden angerichtet und ich fühle mich super, also bin ich vielleicht einfach nur paranoid. Es ist nur ein Symbol, möglicherweise ein Druckfehler oder etwas in der Richtung. Trotzdem, darauf geschissen. Ich albere doch nicht mit irgendwelchem Dämonenkram rum. Nicht ums Verrecken. -Reed ' 6. November 2014' In der vergangenen Woche habe ich jeden Tag um exakt 10 Uhr Abends eine dieser Pillen genommen. Heute wollte ich damit aufhören, aber gegen 10:30 Uhr bekam ich plötzlich schreckliche Kopfschmerzen und sie wurden immer schlimmer. Ich dachte mir mein Körper müsse sich nur daran gewöhnen von nun an wieder ohne Necrosleep auszukommen, also wartete ich noch eine weitere Stunde, bevor ich es nicht mehr aushielt. Ich nahm eine weitere Pille. Ich weiß, ich kann jederzeit damit aufhören, wenn ich will, aber ich ich sehe inzwischen gar keinen Grund mehr dazu. Ich meine, ich muss nicht mehr schlafen und ich fühle mich topfitt. Ich sollte aufhören so irrational zu denken. -Reed ' 9. November 2014' Meine neu gewonnene Freizeit und Konzentration habe ich gleich mal zu meinem Vorteil genutzt. Ich habe fünf Riesen an einem Tag gemacht, indem ich virtuelles Eigentum getauscht habe; und das beinhaltet noch nicht meine Online Poker Karriere der letzten Woche, die echt alles in den Schatten stellt. Plötzlich habe ich einfach dieses intuitive Verständnis von Zahlen, das ich vorher noch nie hatte. Mein ganzes Leben lang war ich wie betäubt, bis jetzt… sie hatten recht. Das Zeug verändert wirklich mein Leben. -Reed ' 11. November 2014' Hey Leute. Hier ist eine etwas eigenartige Geschichte für euch. Ich saß auf meiner Couch, war ganz in Gedanken versunken, als mich plötzlich ein paar leuchtende Augen aus der Dunkelheit heraus anstarrten. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei, meinte es wäre bloß Twig, die dort herumschleichte. Katzen haben reflektierende Augen, wer hätte es denn sonst sein sollen? Ich schaute zurück auf den Fernseher und fühlte noch im selben Moment, wie sich Twig von der anderen Seite an mich kuschelte. Ich sah zurück in die Ecke und wurde weiterhin von den wachsamen Augen angestarrt, während Twig offensichtlich an meiner Seite lag. Man, mein Verstand will mir echt ein paar fiese Streiche spielen. Es musste mein Verstand sein. Dennoch kam es mir so real vor. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, hätte mir gleich auffallen sollen, dass es nicht Twig ist. Katzenaugen leuchten nicht rot. Wie dem auch sei, hoffen wir einfach, dass es einfach nur eine komische Nebenwirkungen der Pillen war. Was hätte es denn auch sein sollen? -Reed ' 12. November 2014' Bald geht mir das Essen aus. Natürlich KÖNNTE ich einfach einkaufen gehen und mich für einige Zeit eindecken aber… der Gedanke macht mir Angst. Der Gedanke meine sichere Wohnung verlassen zu müssen - der Gedanke sozialer Interaktion - Ich fürchte sie nun mehr als jemals zuvor. Ich habe es noch nie bevorzugt nach draußen zu gehen, wenn ich die Möglichkeit hatte daheim zu bleiben, aber ich habe es noch nie so stark gefürchtet. Ich hatte nie solche eine Angst davor. Keiner meiner Online-Freunde, die hier in der Umgebung wohnen waren zuletzt online, sie haben aufgehört meine Blogeinträge zu kommentieren. Wer erledigt denn jetzt meine Einkäufe? Was, wenn ICH da raus gehen muss? Ich sollte wirklich keinen Elefanten daraus machen, ich bin einfach nur bescheuert. Hör auf Panik zu schieben, du Vollidiot! Hör auf solch eine Angst zu haben. Hör auf solch eine Angst zu haben! -Reed 13. November 2014 Mein Freund Jake kam online. Es war eine kurze Erleichterung, bis er schließlich sagte er bringe mir gar nichts vorbei, wenn ich nicht endlich mal das Haus verlassen würde. Die Art, wie er sein Angebot machte, wie er sagte, ich müsse das Haus verlassen und mal wieder etwas mit den Jungs unternehmen, um von ihnen Hilfe zu bekommen. Ich lehnte aus purer Angst ab. Er war wohl um meine Gesundheit besorgt. Ich kann es ihm nicht übel nehmen, da ich immer mehr zu einem Einsiedler werde, der dazu verdammt ist alleine in seinem eigenen Nest zu verrotten, aber er versteht es einfach nicht. Niemand versteht mich. Zumindest bin ich mir ziemlich sicher genug Essen bis Ende November zu haben… wenn ich es strecke. -Reed ' 15. November 2014' Ich lasse seit kurzem immer meinen Fernseher an, damit mich die Stille nicht irritiert. Jedoch fühle ich mich immer wieder als würden mich die Leute durch den Fernseher hinweg beobachten und habe enorme Schwierigkeiten mich auf die Sendungen zu konzentrieren. Es fällt mir schwer klare Gedanken zu fassen, obwohl ich keinerlei Müdigkeit verspüre. Ich habe nun seit 15 Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen. Ich… ich weiß einfach nicht. Vielleicht stimmt etwas nicht mit mir. Ich habe mein Passwort vergessen, um mich an meinem Computer anzumelden, sogar nachdem ich es geändert und mir aufgeschrieben habe. Ich habe vergessen wo ich es aufgeschrieben habe wo ich vergessen habe es aufgeschrieben habe. Ich kann nicht einmal mehr klar denken. -Reed ' 18. November 2014' Ich bin ehrlich, ich habe gerade richtig Schiss. Ich bin in mein Badezimmer gegangen um meine erste Dusche seit Wochen zu nehmen. Ich hätte niemals damit gerechnet noch etwas anderes als meine eigene Reflektion im Spiegel zu sehen. Aber ich sah es. Es stand hinter mir. Starrte mich an. Bewegungslos. Ich fror auf der Stelle ein und hatte die größte Panikattacke meines Lebens. Ich schwöre euch, ihr kennt keine wahre Angst. Ihr habt keine Ahnung. Ich kann es immer noch sehen, es hat sich in mein Gehirn gebrannt. Dieses Gesicht... es war… dämonisch. Und es verschwand so schnell, wie es gekommen war. Ich würde ja sagen, es war nur meine Einbildung, aber es fühlte sich zu real an. Ich werde nie wieder ins Badezimmer gehen. Ich benutze einfach die Spüle in der Küche oder so. Ich halte das nicht mehr aus. Was machen diese Pillen nur mit meinem Kopf? Ich muss damit aufhören. Ich fühle mich nicht einmal mehr in meiner eigenen Wohnung sicher. Ich fühle mich, als würden mich die Schatten beobachten. -Reed ' 20. November 2014' Ich habe erneut versucht die Pillen abzusetzen, aber im letzten Moment habe ich mich umentschieden. Etwas hat mich davon abgehalten, wie eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ich habe einfach das Gefühl es wäre falsch und mein Leben würde nur noch weiter den Bach hinunter gehen, wenn ich aufhöre die Pillen zu nehmen. Ich glaube nicht, dass das normal ist, diese Art, wie ich lebe, aber ich kann es mir nicht anders vorstellen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen nach draußen ins Sonnenlicht zu gehen, oder ins Mondlicht. Keiner meiner Freunde war mehr online, seit Jake das letzte mal mit mir geredet hat und ich weiß nicht, ob mein Essen noch eine weitere Woche reicht. Twig ist ziemlich dünn geworden, seit ich ihr Katzenfutter esse um meinen Proviant zu strecken, aber sie wird es überstehen, sofern jemand bis Thanksgiving online kommt. Wo wir gerade davon sprechen. Niemand hat mich zu seinem Thanksgivingessen eingeladen, nicht einmal meine Familie. Aber das ist ok, ich hasse meine Eltern sowieso. Zur Hölle mit ihnen. -Reed ' 22. November 2014' Ich höre immer mehr Stimmen in meinem Kopf. Furchtbare Stimmen. Es macht mir wirklich Angst und ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Ist das eine Art Nebenwirkung? Manchmal kann ich mich nicht einmal selbst denken hören, als würde ich die Kontrolle über meine eigenen Gedanken verlieren. Und die Gedanken die ich habe sind finster… selbst mir sehen solche Gedanken nicht ähnlich. Ich würde niemals jemanden verletzen. So bin ich nicht. Ich habe versucht erneut auf Necrosleep.net zuzugreifen, um zu sehen, ob dort von irgendwelchen Nebenwirkungen die Rede ist, etwas, was ich übersehen habe, aber die Seite ist nicht mehr erreichbar. Sie wurde vom Netz genommen. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tun soll. Ich habe Angst vor mir selbst. -Reed ' 24. November 2014' Es klopfte. Ich schrie durch die Tür und fragte, wer da sei. Es waren meine “Freunde” Jake und Douglas. Anscheinend wollten sie mir helfen, nachdem sie meine Blog-Eintrage gesehen habe, aber ihre Bedingung war, dass ich die Tür öffne und herauskomme. Sehr verdächtig. Wie kann ich sicher sein, dass ich ihnen vertrauen kann? Ich weiß, ich habe ihnen viele Jahre lange vertraut, aber was, wenn sie mein Vertrauen nur ausgenutzt haben um am Ende etwas Perverses mit mir abzuziehen? Was, wenn sie mir vergiftetes Essen bringen? Was wenn sie mich erstechen, wenn ich die Tür öffne? Mir ist einfach bewusst geworden, dass ich keinen Beweis dafür habe ihnen vertrauen zu können. Ich kann nicht einmal mehr mir selbst trauen. Vielleicht kommt mein wahres Ich gerade jetzt zum Vorschein. Vielleicht war ich mein ganzes Leben lang ein sadistisches Schwein und wusste es nur nicht. Vielleicht sind alle Menschen böse. -Reed ' 25. November 2014' Die Stimmen hören nicht auf. Anfangs dachte ich sie wären böse, aber inzwischen bin ich mir gar nicht mehr sicher. Manchmal fühlt es sich an, als wollen sie mich befreien. Sie wollen, dass ich ihnen endlich Gehör schenke. Sie zeigen mir Dinge, furchtbare Dinge und doch kommen mir diese Dinge langsam nicht mehr ganz so furchtbar vor. Mein Körper ist taub. Ich fühle gar nichts mehr. Dennoch weiß ich, dass es eine Sache gibt, die mich wieder fühlen lassen wird. Ein Teil von mir sagt, es ist falsch, sehr falsch, aber die Stimmen erzählen mir etwas anderes. Die Stimmen sind nun meine Freunde. Die Dämonen sind meine Freunde. -Reed ' 26. November 2014' Twig ist nun im Himmel. Ich musste es tun. Ich musste wissen, wie es schmeckt. Es war befriedigend aber ich brauche mehr. Ich dachte ich verlasse diesen Raum nie wieder, aber ich habe keine Wahl mehr. Ich brauche mehr. Das Gesicht wird wütend. Die Stimmen werden wütend. Mein Kopf tut so weh, ich brauche mehr. Es tut so weh, ich brauche mehr. Sie tun mir weh. Ich muss sie weiter füttern. Sie brauchen mehr. Ich muss dafür sorgen, dass es aufhört. Ich brauche mehr ICH BRAUCHE MEHR. MACHT DAS ES AUFHÖRT. -Reed *** Polizeibericht Teil 1 - Thanksgiving - 27.11.2014 Opfer: Paul Murdock Täter: Reed Murdock Die Polizei erreichte den Tatort nach einem verzweifelten Anruf von Magaret Murdock (bestätigt die Mutter des Täters zu sein). Paul Murdock, der Vater des Täters wurde vorgefunden, während er von dem Täter, Reed Murdock, dessen Gesicht und Mund mit Blut und Hirnmasse verschmiert waren, ausgeschlachtet und gegessen wurde. Reed wurde erschossen, nachdem er auch nach mehrmaliger Anweisung nicht aufhörte seinen eigenen Vater zu essen, dessen Schädel komplett offen war. Es scheinen schwere Drogen im Spiel gewesen zu sein. *** Polizeibericht Teil 2 - 29.11.2014 Reed Murdocks Wohnung wurde sorgsam von unseren Ermittlern untersucht. Ein haarloser, kopfloser und ausgeweideter Katzenkadaver wurde auf der Küchentheke gefunden. Die Knochen und Körperflüssigkeiten der Katze waren in der kompletten Wohnung verteilt und der Kopf wurde zerschmettert auf dem Boden gefunden. Das Gehirn wurde entnommen und konnte nirgends aufgefunden werden. Das Apartment war offensichtlich bewohnt von einem völlig wahnsinnigen Individuum, wenn man die Unsauberkeit und den massiven Schimmelbefall in Betracht zieht. Ein alter Fernseher stand in der Ecke, angeschaltet und lediglich ein weißes Rauschen zeigend. Er hatte keine Antenne. Ein vedächtiges Paket voll bisher unidentifizierter Pillen wurde beschlagnahmt. Der Computer und andere persönliche Gegenstände wurden konfisziert und werden umgehend analysiert. *** ' Autopsiebericht - 04.12.2014' Subjekt: Reed Murdock Die Inhalte des Verdauungstracktes von Reed Murdock waren eine Mixtur aus menschlichem Gewebe, überwiegend Hirnmasse und Rückenmarksflüssigkeit. Untersuchungen seines eigenen Gehirn haben jedoch einige Außergewöhnlichkeiten offenbart. Sein Gehirn war klar und deutlich dabei sich aufzulösen. Das Hirngewebe war schwarz und rot, im Gegensatz zu dem üblichen pink-grau Ton und durchsetzt von Löchern. Bei näheren Untersuchungen wurden tausende kleine, schwarze Parasiten gefunden, die das Gehirn fraßen. Diese waren ohne Zweifel der Grund für seine schleichende Psychose. Tests der Parasiten waren unaufschlussreich, da sie kiener bisher bekannten Spezies gleichen. Weitere Tests sind erforderlich. Die unbekannten Medikamente, die in Murdocks Wohnung gefunden werden konnten wurden untersucht und es stellte sich heraus, dass sie eine besorgniserregend hohe Anzahl unbekannter Substanzen enthalten, unter anderem höchst süchtig machende Drogen, menschliche Hormone und parasitäre Eier, die anscheinend erst beim Eintritt in den menschlichen Körper schlüpfen, wo sie dann das Gehirn befallen. Es ist unklar wie er an die Medikamente kam und woher sie kommen, jedoch hatte, wer auch immer sie ihm gesendet hat, offensichtlich böswillige Absichten. ' ***' Polizeibericht Teil 3 - 6.12.2014 Zwei Freunde von Reed Murdock - Jake Fairfac und Douglas Lopez - wurden polizeilich befragt. Sie verwiesen beide auf seinen Online-Blog, auf dem er angeblich seinen Weg zum Wahnsinn dokumentiert haben soll. Der mysteriöse Blog existiert jedoch nicht mehr. Der Grund dafür ist unbekannt. Die beiden wussten von den Medikamenten, die Reed zu sich nahm und behaupteten, er hätte sie von der Webseite Necrosleep.net. Unsere Ermittler bestätigten später, dass die Seite nicht existiert. Original Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Computer Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Psychologischer Horror